Katanec's last day
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: Srecko Katanec, Slovenian manager, lost his job in UAE. And who helped him? A normal story, but well thinking.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the story about why the UAEFA kicked **__**Srečko **__**Katanec away...**_

* * *

><p>6 September, 2011<p>

Beirut, Lebanon

_Camille Chamoun Sports City Stadium…_

"فكارثة حقيقية لدولة الإمارات العربية المتحدة. وقد ضرب لبنان، فريق الدائمة فقط 159 في العالم، أهداف دولة الإمارات العربية المتحدة 3 إلى 1، على الرغم من خميس التهديف للاماراتيين أولاً." (_It's a true disaster for the United Arab Emirates. Lebanon, the team just standing 159 in the world, has beaten the UAE 3 goals to 1, despite Khamees scoring for the Emiratis first._) an Emirati commentator said that.

"لبنان وقد كتب التاريخ: للمرة الأولى الإماراتيين تكبدت خسائر بسبب لبنان. فقط 4000 متفرج في كميل شمعون، وانتهت أخيرا من الفوز 3-1 للبلد المضيف. فيفا لبنان!" (_Lebanon has written history: for the first time the Emiratis suffered a loss because of Lebanon. Only 4000 spectators in Camille Chamoun, and finally ended 3-1 win for the host. Viva Lebanon!_) meanwhile, their Lebanese counterpart spoke different.

In the pits, manager of the United Arab Emirates, **Srečko****Katanec**, sat down with disappointment. The Slovene coach who responsible for Slovenia's historic 2000 Euro and 2002 World Cup qualifyings, could not say anything. He did not want to focus, simply... it was too shock for him...

Lebanon 3-1 United Arab Emirates

Unfortunately... something was waiting to him...

#####

Next day…

Dubai, United Arab Emirates

_UAEFA headquarter…_

It was a normal day for Katanec. After suffering two losses, he was working for a better plan.

"It's impossible… how? I would need a plan. The next match will be against the Koreans. What now?"

Suddenly, he saw somebody came to his room… It was Abdullah Masfar, the vice-manager and commanding the team when Katanec went away…

"Mr. Katanec, I've a bad new for you."

"What?" Katanec realized it. He knew after two losses, he would be fired because of the Arabian heat. But he stilled have to face everything, if he truly wanted to help the Emiratis. The President, Yousuf Al Serkal, wearing a traditional Arabic clothes, must be concerning about the UAE. This disaster, thus not seriously right now, but it could threaten the way of Katanec. But he had to face it… for good…

#####

"Hello, Mr. Katanec."

An Arabic voice began. Yousef Al Serkal had been there, waiting for the new. Srečko Katanec also sat down, with a serious face and thinking. Katanec oh Katanec, you were down...

"It's so honor to meet you, Mr. President."

"Exactly. Do you want to know why?"

"Yeah… why?"

Katanec's disappointed face could be revealed easily. Losing to Kuwait was not so different, but losing to Lebanon was truly a disaster. Because of this, Yousuf started chatting:

"Allah… your disappointed opening making me angry, Katanec."

"Why? Losing to Lebanon? Oh c'mon it was not so serious…"

"Oh really Katanec? Why? Lebanon standing 159, and the UAE standing higher to 40 times… and you called it not serious? Okay you're so crazy."

"You are the crazy one! Why don't you be patience?" Katanec got mad: "You dream for success, but not right now! Every success came by heart and practice! You so know nothing!"

"**Srečko ****Katanec! **I'll slaughter you if you against me! I'M YOUR BOSS YOU SLOVENE ASSHOLE!"

Being insulted, Srečko Katanec pushed his hand up, turned it circle, tightened it and warned that he would beat him. But Yousuf did not care, instead he got ready for everything.

"Want to punch? Sure! I'll punch you first!"

"WHAT?" Katanec stood fearless: "I tell you one thing Mr. Emirati! You can fire me, but you can't fire the Balkns' spirits! So many coaches in Arabia are ethnic Balkans: Romanians, Serbs, Croats, Czechs, Slovaks… so shut up!"

It was a real fight. Yousuf could not hold his body much longer so he decided that he would fire him. And he stood up…

"Srečko Katanec... YOU ARE... **FIRED!** GET YOUR HELL OUT OF UAE FOR ME!"

It was the last time Katanec in chare for the United Arab Emirates. From then, he would be no longer in UAE. Abdullah Masfar just pushed his head down, said nothing. He would be in charge as caretaker before the UAEFA found a new one.

And Katanec,… his glorious days had gone…

But he stilled find out the helps…

From a significant people…

* * *

><p>Next day…<p>

Katanec prepared everything to move. He knew that the Emiratis would never welcome him, so he decided to go. But… the funniest thing came to him…

Someone threw the Slovenian flag to the ground…

"Hey… do you want to return to Slovenia?"

Katanec found it. He then looked for few minutes and then he told:…

"Dobrodošli... doma. " (_Welcome... home._)

He then left the office…

And who had advised him to go home again?

"Well… good job Penny Sanchez."

"Thanks…" the girl blushed when the boy cheering: "I love it."

"Don't be shine. Let's go." A boy with triangle face said. And they left while another boy, the F face, deleted the gate.

Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Penny Sanchez, Rudy Tabootie… They had made a good work…

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

_Few days ago…_

Beirut, Lebanon

"الإمارات العربية المتحدة المجد لدولة الإمارات العربية المتحدة…" (_UAE glory for UAE…_)

This voice came from a Valderrama's hair style player Omar Abdulrahman. Omar, a player with talled 5 ft 8 in. With him was a group of Emirati players. They marched on Beirut with fearless, because despite losing 2-3 over Kuwait, but Lebanon just sat 159. That was UAE's huge advantage.

"أنا أحب أن أرى اللاعبين اللبنانيين. كخخخخخخخخخخخخخ…" (_I love to see Lebanese players. Hahahaha..._)

Also, it was the player for his freaky penalty, Theyab Awana, a young talent. He was suspended not to play in the match against Lebanon. Katanec, coach of the UAE, few worry about this, so he decided to ask the captain, Subait Al-Junaibi, about this. Subait was sitting behind him.

"Hey, Subait. Can I ask you something?"

"With pleasure." He nodded.

"Okay. I've something to worry. Lebanon is one of the mysteriest teams in this qualifying. Despite we smashed them 6-2, but now they have changed: they recalled a German manager. Roda Antar and Youssef Mohamad had some skills learnt in Germany."

"Well… in that case, do not worry about that. Lebanon is still a weak nation on football. They just have 1 competition: 2000 Asian Cup."

"Maybe… but I think they got some surprise for us. A weak team managing to here is so success."

"What to worry? They suffered a 0-6 loss. They can't threaten us."

"Yeah… so you do not worry about that Subait?"

"Really? Worry about Lebanon is ridiculous. Hahahaha…"

Subait seemed to be confident about the preparation of the world's richest nation. But with Srečko Katanec, thing did not happen like Subait thought. He smelt something unusual in Lebanon…

"Nekaj je nenavadno, kot mislim, da…" (_Something is unusual like I think…_)

#####

"Ich weiß, dass wir eine riesige Verluste erlitten, und wir sind jetzt wie eine schwache Nation behandelt. Aber… weißt du, warum ich immer noch wollen Sie gewinnen?" (_I do know that we suffered a huge losses and we are now being treated like a weak nation. But… do you know why I still want you to win?_)

"Für uns eine Ehre. Libanon muss mit allem spielen, was wir haben." (_For our honor. Lebanon must play with everything we got._)

"Das ist der Kapitän will ich vor zu sehen." (_That is the captain I wanna see before._)

…

"لبنان واحد، اثنين، ثلاثة،!" (_One, two, three, LEBANON!_)

…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

"_Now, Mr. Srečko Katanec, listen to me, your battle is not over yet. Remember our humiliating 2-3 loss?"_

"_Lost to Kuwait? I know!"_

"_Good. I warn you, if you lose to Lebanon, you are going to be fired."_

"_Huuuuhhhh… Okay, I promise. I can do this, understand?"_

* * *

><p>#####<p>

"Ahhh…" Katanec suddenly remembered the promise. The chairman of UAEFA warned that he could be fired, so he must prepare for everything. Now, he watched on his suitcase, and preparing to leave if he failed…

"Well… I must go to Slovenia if I lost my job…"

And he thought on…


End file.
